Rock Of Ages
This is the second Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- The 22 dinos gulped looking up at he massive cliff above them. “You dudes realize to expect these things when you signed up,” Chris reminded them. CC (Confession Cam.) Cera: They weren’t actually going to put our lives on the line,, were they? CC Chomper: This sounds fun…except for the potential pain part. I just wanna prove to everyone that sharpteeth are not stupid. NORMAL: “Here’s the challenge,” Chris explained. “10 of you will play. 5 players from each team will have to climb to the top of the cliff, while the other 5 help them climb up the rocks using these what humans called ropes.” “Sounds easy,” commented Guido. “Flying is considered illegal in this challenge Guido man,” Chris replied. Guido sighed. Petrie flew up to Chris. “Hey Chris, could me switch teams?” he asked. Chris checked his rule book. “Sure dude, but it says someone from the Super Sharpteeth would be willing to take your place.” “I will,” laughed Hyp. “Your team has too many little ones, you’ll never win, so I’ll guess I’ll lend you a hand.” Littlefoot, Ducky and Chomper looked mad. “Knock it off Hyp,” said Littlefoot. Spike looked at Ducky, and made a noise. “Spike wants to switch teams too, he does, he does,” Ducky said. Itchy volunteered to switch teams, again sounding nervous. TEAM ROLL-CALL UPDATED: The Fighting Flatteeth: Cera, Ducky, Spike, Ali, Littlefoot, Tippy, Chomper, Rita, Myra, Hyp, and Nod. The Super Sharpteeth: Shorty, Petrie, Mutt, Ruby, Rory, Guido, Tera, Itchy, Mo, Tricia, and Rhett. “Now, it’s time to get ready!” Chris called. The FF team was deciding their strategy. “Ok, the climbers will be me, the swimmer, the sharpteeth, and Ali,” Hyp said. “Who made you the boss of the team?” complained Ali. “Myself, little kid,” replied Hyp. The SS team: “I’ll go, also with Tera, Ruby, Rory, and Rhett,” Shorty strategized. “Mo, sorry, you’ll have to sit this one out,” Ruby said. Mo wouldn’t be able to help at most of these challenges. “That’s OK mud-brother,” Mo replied. CC Shorty: I mean, Littlefoot’s tough and everything, but he can’t beat my team. Littlefoot was helping Ali get the rope around her waist. “Thanks Littlefoot,” Ali said. “Hey, it’s the least I can do. I mean I rarely see you now,” Littlefoot replied. Chomper and Rita were helping each other get the ropes together. Rita accidently slipped on one, and landed with her face on Chomper’s. The two rexes blushed and got back to work. Tera flew over to Petrie. “Why did you want to switch teams Petrie?” she asked. “Well Tera, me..” Petrie began to say but Chris interrupted them with his megaphone. “Two minutes till the challenge starts players, everyone better be prepared.” Ali, Hyp, Ducky, Chomper, and Rita got all roped up, as well as Tera, Ruby, Rhett, Rory, and Shorty. CC: Rhett: I know Ali thinks Littlefoot is cool but when she sees me climb those rocks she’ll be impressed. The ropes were connected to hooks at the top of the cliff. Littlefoot was helping Ali. Spike was helping Ducky, Myra was helping Rita, Tippy was helping Chomper, and Nod was helping Hyp. Meanwhile, Petrie was helping Tera, Guido was helping Shorty (Because Shorty forced him), Tricia was helping Rhett, Itchy was helping Ruby, and Mutt was helping Rory. “We can do this team,” the fast biter said. “If we don’t suck,” Shorty said under his breath. Hyp meanwhile was taking charge of his team again. “OK everybody, since I’m the biggest, strongest, and smartest, just follow my lead.” “Why should Tippy or the rest us?” Tippy complained. “I just said why,” Hyp retorted. Ducky looked up at the cliff nervously. “I don’t think I cn do this, I can’t I can’t.” But it was too late to back out now. Chirs took out the starting gun. “At the sound of the bang, GO! 3…2….1…BANG!” A random dead flyer suddenly fell from the sky. “Hope no on saw that..” Chris muttered. The 10 climbers rushed to the wall. Hyp, Tera, Ruby, Shorty, Ali and Rory weren’t having much trouble, but Chomper, Rita, Rhett, and Ducky were struggling. “You’re too little swimmer,” Hyp called, he was currently in the lead. “The first team to have all 5 players reach the top wins,” Chris called from his signature helicopter. “I’m trying Hyp, I am, I am,” Ducky huffed. Meanwhile, Cera was watching from the ground below, trying to come up with an idea how to win….not her team winning the challenge, but how she herself could be the final winner! CC Cera: I figured if want to win, I need an alliance. My sister’s on the sharpteeth team, so that rules her out. “Careful Rhett!” Tricia called from the ground level, supporting his rope. “Don’t worry,” the longneck called. “Hey Ali, watch thi…WOAH!” Ali turned her head just in time to see what slip and get tangled up in his rope. Ali chuckled. “You’re funny Rhett.” CC Rhett: See said I’m funny (faints.) CC Ali: Rhett’s one of my friends, but I don’t like him, just so you know. Cera walked over to Myra. “Hey Myra,” she said. “What is it Cera,” Myra huffed, supporting the rope that was holding Rita up. “Winning those wishes from the Stone of Cold Fire sounds awesome doesn’t it?” She asked. “I guess,” she said, trying to not let her friend fall. “I was thinking, maybe you and me should form an alliance, make it to the final 2.” “Yeah right, I doubt I’ll make it,” Myra replied. “Suit yourself,” replied Cera, walking off. Along the cliff’s edge, Shorty, Tera, and Rory had caught up with each other. “We can do this guys,” Shorty encouraged. “I’ve done this before in the Mysterious Beyond,” said Rory. “I love life-threatening situations,” Tera smiled. Shorty and Rory looked at the flyer awkwardly. “Ok…” said Shorty, and began using his paws to help himself up further. Hyp had reached the top first. “Ha, see! When you’re big, you’re always the best!” “Be quiet Hyp!” Tippy yelled from the ground level. Back on the Super Sharpteeth’s area, Tricia’s rope began slipping. “Oh no!” she said, and caught it in her mouth. “Hurry Rhett!” she called without letting go. Rhett meanwhile had managed to get himself untangled and he was able to reach the top. “Two players up, 4 remaining for each team!” Chris called. “We can do this Chomper!” Rita cheered, eating a dragonfly that passed by. “I can’t go on,” Chomper huffed. “I’m sure you can do it,” Rita said, and kissed Chomper. Chomper suddenly got a burst of energy and managed to make it all the way up to the top of the cliff. CC Rita: Yeah, I met Chomper when my family met his. He’s simply the COOLEST sharptooth ever! Shorty was the next to get to the top. “There it was,” he smiled. He looked down, getting slight vertigo from the sight. “Ok Tera, Rory, and Ruby, you can do this!” he said. Rita had reached the top at this point. Ali was making her way up the final feet. “My team’s counting on me..” she said mentally. She took a pause for a few breaths, then made it. “Only Ducky needs to reach the top for the Flatteeth team to win!” Chris called. “But will she make it in time?” Rory and Ruby showed up next. “That was hard, hard it was,” Ruby sighed. It was now Ducky Vs. Tera, and it was anyone’s game. “You can do this little swimmer!” Hyp called. Ducky was losing breath. “I can’t make it, I can’t..” she huffed just as Tera reached the top of the cliff. “Tera has finished! The Super Sharpteeth win the first challenge of Total Drama Valley!” Chris called. “ALL RIGHT!” Guido, Rhett, Tera, Rory, and Tricia called. “And for winning, they get to have a reward: Spend 3 hours in the nearby Hot Spring!” All the dinos looked excited. “Me love this place!” Petrie said, flying towards the water. “Last one in’s a rotten hatchling,” Mutt called. Chris looked at the Fighting Flatteeth team. ”Ok FF, since you lost, you have to vote someone off the team tonight.” And then he walked off. CC Hyp: I can’t believe that little swimmer made us lose. She’s so off the team! Night came. Chris and Chef had the bonfire ready. Chris had prepared a plate with one of the flatteeth’s favorite treats: Sweet bubbles. But there were only 10 of them “You’ve all cast your ballots in the confession cam. If I do not cll your name, you will be the first player eliminated!’ All the team looked nervous. Chris began: “Tippy..” Tippy walked up and ate the sweet bubble happily. “Ali…” Ali walked up and did the same thing. “Littlefoot..” The longneck walked up and he and Ali did a high-five motion with their paws. “Cera..” Cera smiled confidently and collected hers. “Chomper..” Chomper got his, but he threw it away because it tasted awful to sharpteeth. “Rita…” Rita did what Chomper did. “Myra…” Myra got her sweet bubble, but she didn’t throw it away. “Spike…” Spike walked up, but as he collected his, Chris had to remind him. “Only 1 per dinosaur dude,” “Nod….” Nod looked nervously at Hyp and got his invincibility. “Players, only 1 sweet bubble remains. And either Hyp or Ducky is going home.” Ducky looked nervours, Hyp looked confident. “The final sweet bubble of the night goes to………….Ducky!’ “Oh yay!” Ducky cheered as she collected hers. “But why would you vote me off?!” complained Hyp. “Because you’re a meanie Hyp,” Tippy laughed. “Hyp, the Tunnel of Shame awaits..” Chris said, pointing down a tunnel. Chris looked at the rest of the team. “The rest of you are safe…for now.” “Goodnight everyone,” Chomper said, walking back to the sleeping places prepared for the competitors that the humans called “Cabins.” Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes